This invention relates to food carrying bags. More particularly, the invention relates to paper bags which are used for carrying meals or food items and the need for a napkin while consuming the food.
Paper bags customarily have been constructed of a single sheet of paper which is folded to form an elongated rectangular bag. The seams are glued to form the bag's bottom and one of the faces of the bag. Paper bags of this type include folds and pleats which allow the empty bag to collapse flat for storage. When the bag is being filled, the folds allow the bag to stand upright on its bottom for easy access to the open top end of the bag. Bags of this type are commonly used in the fast food industry for take out or carry out food orders. In addition, so called "brown bag" lunch sacks use this type of construction.
With a bag of the type described, a napkin is often not included when the bag is filled. Furthermore, when a bag of this type is to be used the meal will frequently be eaten at an inconvenient location. Many take out orders are eaten while simultaneously driving or riding in an automobile and common paper napkins are too small to protect one's clothing. Similarly, many "brown bag" lunches are consumed out of doors away from the amenities of the restaurant or dining room. Therefore, one is forced to consume the meal without the benefit of a napkin, oftentimes resulting in a very messy drip or stain on one's clothing or car upholstery. Likewise, without the benefit of a napkin, one is unable to wipe their face and hands after or during the meal.
Furthermore, even if a napkin is included in the bag, the napkin is inadequate to protect one while eating. The napkin is either too small or not adapted to protecting one's clothing. Nevertheless, the diner tries to awkwardly stuff and tuck a napkin in a shirt or collar for protection from messy drips. Alternatively, paper bags known in the art are emptied and cumbersomely torn and ripped apart in an attempt to adapt it for use as a napkin, bib, or place mat. Even if known paper bags can be torn and adapted for such a use, the diner can no longer use the bag for a ready trash receptacle once the meal is finished.